Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Beta
Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex is a platform game published by Universal Interactive Studios along with Konami and developed by Traveller's Tales for the PlayStation 2. It was first released on the PlayStation 2 in North America in October 2001. About the Beta There are many differences in graphics, different HUD, levels removed and differences in the VR Hub System * In betas, there are different HUDS * Warp Room different * The Warp Room Portal is different * In Banzai Bonsai Level, There are Many Differences in level * In Ice Station Bandicoot, Crash Does not Fly in This Phase * In Jungle Rumble, There is a Giraffe in the middle of the rhinos * In Tornado Alley, Crash and Taken by Plane instead of dirigible * In That Sinking Feeling, Crash Pilot the Glider instead of FireFly * There are 3 levels removed * The Scene of the Paused and Different * In H2 Oh No, a part of the level shows 2 live waters on the ground and water and blue instead of green * Unused Animations * Crash does not turn blue when turned into an angel or falls into the lake and becomes frozen * In Banzai Bonsai Level, There is a Flamingo instead of a Tsuru * In the Medieval Levels, the Knights have Tridents instead of shields * When Game Over, Cortex is using a tuxedo * In Level Crashteroids, there are lasers in satellites and it is to destroy 6 satellites instead of 3 * A removed segment from the level Gold Rush * In Gold Rush, The Angle of the Camera is different * In Gold Rush, the transport is written ACME instead of MOO * In Compactor Reactor, It was possible to control the jeep and mech on the level * The level Jungle Rumble wasn't always rainy * In Jungle Rumble, Crash would ride a jeep at the beginning of the level In-Disc Content In the Game Disc (of the final version), there is a code that can access the warp room beta and access the lost levels a-long-time-ago-1.png|A long time ago... crash-n-burn-original-hud-1-1.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-1-2.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-1-3.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-1-4.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-2.jpg|Diferrent HUD 1 crash-n-burn-original-hud-3-1.jpg|Level Removed 1 crash-n-burn-original-hud-3-2.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-4-1.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-4-2.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-5.jpg crash-n-burn-original-hud-6.jpg ice-station-bandicoot-1-1.png|Early Ice Station Bandicoot ice-station-bandicoot-1-2.png ice-station-bandicoot-58ea6460dcdce-3.jpg ice-station-bandicoot-58ea6460dcdce-4.jpg early-banzai-bonsai-1-1.png|Early Banzai Bonsai 1 early-pause-screen-2.jpg|Early Pause Screen 1 giraffe.jpg|Giraffe in the middle of the rhinos vr-hub-system-1-1-1.png|Warp Room different 1 vr-hub-system-1-1-2.jpg vr-hub-system-1-2-1.jpg vr-hub-system-1-2-2.jpg vr-hub-system-2-1-1.jpg|Warp Room different 2 vr-hub-system-2-1-2.jpg vr-hub-system-2-1-3.jpg vr-hub-system-2-1-4.jpg vr-hub-system-3-1.jpg|Warp Room different 3 cut-chinese-harbor-level-1-1.jpg|Cut Tsunami Segment cut-chinese-harbor-level-1-2.jpg cut-scooter-level-1.jpg|2D Scooter Segment tornado-alley-1-1.jpg|Early Tornado Alley tornado-alley-1-2.jpg tornado-alley-1-3.jpg tornado-alley-2.jpg airplane-1-1.jpg|Airplane in Tornado Alley airplane-1-2.jpg that-sinking-feeling-1-1.jpg|Glider instead of the Firefly that-sinking-feeling-1-2.jpg cut-airship-level-1.jpg|Level Removed 2 bad-to-the-bone-1.jpg|Crash! You forgot your skin and organs! crash-n-burn-1-1.jpg|Different Camera Angle crash-n-burn-1-2.jpg early-pause-screen-1.jpg|Early Pause Screen 2 bubbles-1-1.jpg|Bubbles bubbles-1-2.jpg banzai-bonsai-1-1.jpg|Early Banzai Bonsai 2 banzai-bonsai-2-1.png|Early Banzai Bonsai 3 flying-jellyfish-1.jpg|Flying Jellyfish in H2 Oh No unused-animations-1-1.jpg|Unused Animation 1 unused-animations-1-2.jpg|Unused Animation 2 unused-animations-1-3.jpg|Unused Animation 3 unused-animations-1-4.jpg|Unused Animation 4 don-t-be-blue-1-1.jpg|Don't Be Blue don-t-be-blue-1-2.jpg shiny-angel-1.jpg|Shiny Angel flamingo-1.jpg|Flamingo drain-damage-1.jpg|Early Drain Damage trident-1.jpg|Trident cortex-in-a-tux-1.jpg|Cortex in a Tux fireworks-1.jpg|Fireworks gold-rush-1.png|Gold Rush Segment Removed trolley-angle-1.jpg|Trolley Angle acme-1-1.jpg acme-1-2.png|ACME mech-in-compactor-reactor-1.jpg|Mech in Compactor Reactor jungle-rumble-1.jpg|Jungle Rumble lasers-1.jpg|Lasers